Off The Deep Ed
by IDontKnowWhatMyPenNameShouldBe
Summary: Next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Eddy slammed the door to his house. Today was nothing unusual. Another day, another failing scam, another day he had to act stupid, and another day of kids taunting him and bitching about him. Nobody liked him, and he didn't like anybody. He knew his friends weren't really friends. They were fed up with him. But hey, who wasn't? Ed and Edd were just enemies acting like friends. Johnny listened to whatever Plank said, and Plank hated him. God, how he just wanted to take the friggin piece of wood and break him in half! And along with Plank, he may as well chop Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, and Nazz in half too. Nazz didn't seem like she hated him, but lately she wasn't saying, "You're funny" to him anymore. She did to Ed and Double D, but they were increasingly becoming popular, turning him more and more into an outcast. He decided to go see what there was to eat in the kitchen. Bad choice. In the kitchen was his mother, sitting at a table filled with drugs and needles. "What do you want, kid?" she asked, slurring her words. "I-I j- j-just want-t-t-ted something to." "SHUT UP YOU BRAT! YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" she screamed, throwing utensils at him, some forks hitting him. But he didn't care. He was so used to this, he wanted to bleed. It would take him somewhere better. He focused on it. "I'll walk upstairs," he said. And by walking, he meant running for his life, hoping his father wouldn't notice him. Too bad. His father saw him running and said "Shutuupandstoprunningyoushithead," he said, vodka on his breath. He was drunk. Again. That's when Eddy felt the sharp broken bottle whack him in the jaw. More pain. He ran to his room, just avoiding a broken bottle of rum going straight for his head. Eddy sighed. Why did he have to be so stupid? He acted stupider than he was so Edd wouldn't get jealous. Eddy in real life was almost as smart as Double D. Oh well, he thought, maybe tomorrow will be better. The only problem was, he had been saying that everyday for the past 2 years. He opened his window for some air. "Hey Dorky! Shut the window before a quarter goes into your house!" That of course was Kevin, who probably wouldn't know a quarter if it got jammed into his head. Eddy growled with an angry look on his face and slammed the window, breaking the glass. "I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF THEM HATING ME, I'M SICK OF NOT HAVING ANYBODY WHO GIVES A DAMN, I'M SICK OF EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Oh shut up lunkhead!" That was Sarah. She never stopped yelling at him, him in particular. Eddy went to his closet, where on the top shelf he found a rifle. It was his brother's. He was saving it for today. "Now lets see how you like me dead!" He said with the gun to his head. And then.Bang.  
  
  
  
What will happen to Eddy? Is he dead? Sleeping? In a coma? Will anyone notice? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Push me away 

_Make me fall_

_Just to see the other side of me_

_Push me away_

_You can't see_

_What I see, the other side of me_ – TRUSTcompany, Downfall

"Eddy, where are you?" That was Edd, also known as Double D. He was in Eddy's house. He figured Eddy had suddenly thought of a scam and decided to go to his house before Eddy ran to his house. "Eddy?" he asked, opening the bedroom door to see a horrifying sight-Eddy lying in a pool of blood with a gun in his hand. "EDDY!" He ran across the house, and found a phone, and dialed 911.

"Hey Double D, why is there an ambulance at Eddy's house?" I don't want to talk about it right now Johnny", Double D said. "What's that Plank?" Johnny said to his inanimate object, "Plank says Eddy probably scammed his parents and something bad happened". "What happened Double D?" Sarah asked. "Well…just get everyone to meet at the hospital in 10 minutes and then I will tell everyone. Now both of you get everyone."

10 minutes later, all the kids were there. "This better be important Dork! I could be riding my bike now!" Kevin said. Everyone from the cul-de-sac was there. Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny and Plank, Rolf, and Nazz. Double D spoke: "Well everyone, I have some bad news. Eddy didn't scam anyone, that isn't the reason someone is here. I went up to Eddy's room, and found him lying in a pile of blood…" Sarah went "…and…" "He had a gun in his hand. He shot himself!" Edd said. Kevin looked bored, "So…" Double D couldn't believe it. Eddy could die and they couldn't care less. "I can't believe you people! He shot himself in the head, went an hour without anyone noticing, and has a chance of dying! You always complained he didn't care about anyone, but look at you! You people sicken me. I can see why he shot himself!" He was furious. Looking at the kids, he saw that the kids had a look of sorry on their face, except for Kevin. "The dork gets what he deserves!" "Oh really?" Double D said, "Well I have a punishment for someone as awful as you. Ed?" Ed went up to Kevin saying "I am a kitty dog!" He picked Kevin up, and threw him out the window. "Toodaloo Kevin!"

It had been 3 hours since they got to the hospital. People were grieving him, talking to him, hoping he could hear them. The only thing they didn't get was why he did it. They were completely oblivious to the fact they had taunted him. "Attention everyone!" Edd said. "I have searched his house. The gun was in his brother's room, but it was suicide. He left a farewell note." "What does it say Double D?" Jimmy asked. "Yes Double D Ed boy. Tell us." "Patience everyone," Double D said in a sad voice, making everyone know he had read it already, "It says: Dear whoever is reading this, I don't know if you or anyone cares, but this is the final straw. You people think you are so cool with your taunting and teasing. You think the world revolves around you. But what would happen if you were responsible for suicide? What would you do if you all realized that you put me through the hell that has haunted me all this time? And you all thought you would leave such perfect lives. Try living with the guilt when I'm laying in a coffin you dirty assholes! Every one of you! Kevin. You thought you were this great guy. You caused a lot of it! And he isn't the only one, is he Sarah? Rolf? All of you! I hate you all! I bet you aren't even sorry I did this you bastards! Anyway, goodbye and live a shitty life. Yours truly, Eddy."

Everyone there was shocked. He was right. They never realized what they did to him, and didn't care if they did. Then a voice came on over the intercom: "Attention everyone. Visiting hours are over. Please leave at the exit. Thank you." "Double D? Will Eddy be OK?" Johnny asked. "I'm not sure Johnny. I'm not sure." "I hope he is," Nazz said. "Me too", said Sarah. "You are sad too? You are not one who would be expected to worry about someone you hate, she you yells," Rolf said. "So? He might die." "Yes well, lets all get some sleep. Remember, we meet here once visiting hours start. OK?" Edd told everyone. "OK", they all replied. They all walked home, wondering what would happen to Eddy.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Please stay now you left me here alone 

_It's the end of the line_

_Please stay I can't make it all alone_

_It's the end of the line_ – Offspring, The End Of The Line

"Zzzzzzzzz…huh?"  Eddy awoke. But not in the hospital. He found himself in a place filled with clouds. "Am I…" "No you aren't yet", came a voice. It was female. Eddy saw a figure. She was about his age and his height. She had brown hair and green eyes. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked. "My name is Ella," she told him, "This is where Heaven puts the people that may die." Eddy looked upset. "What's wrong?" she asked. Eddy looked at her, "I didn't die."

Ella stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" "Do you wanna know why I'm here?" Eddy said angrily. She nodded. "I want to die. You don't know just how bad my life was. My parents abused me, all the kids hated me and treated me like shit, and I could go on forever. I brought myself here. I took the gun and BAM! Right in the head!" 

Ella was shocked. She didn't think anyone would ever really actually commit suicide. She had heard many people talked about it, but everyone she knew pulled through. She thought it was just a phase that would go away. "Whoa…I'm sorry." "It's not your fault," he said, "It's everyone else's." The two walked along the place they were in and talked together. "So why are you here?" Eddy asked her. "Car crash," she sighed. "My brothers have a good chance of living, my parents just have some broken bones, but they don't know about me. The asshole that crashed into us was drunk." Eddy looked at her with sorrow. "Well there is one good thing about that." "What?" she asked. "He can't remember what happened that night so he can't sue." She giggled. "You're pretty funny for someone that's suicidal." Eddy smiled. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad after all.

Meanwhile, it's the next day. Visiting hours just started at the hospital. Everyone is there, including Kevin (but he's in a different room since Ed broke his nose). They are in Eddy's room with the doctor. "Excuse me doctor, but what are the chances of survival?" "Well Edward", the doctor sighed, "the results have come in. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much of a chance. He might make it, but the probability is that he won't make it. I thought you would prefer the truth." Double D looked at the doctor, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you doctor." He walked towards the kids. "Attention everyone", he said. Everyone looked at him. Lately the kids in the cul-de-sac were treating him and Ed better since their friend may die. "What is it Bacon Man?" Ed asked, being his usual self. "What is it Double D?" Sarah asked. She had been acting odd lately. It was like she actually missed Eddy. "Well everyone, Eddy…well…the doctors say he probably won't make it," he said. "They are doing all they can, but he shows no signs of pulling through." The others looked shocked, guilty in a way. They had been there for hours during the past 2 days, and just to see that he probably won't make it?

"Visiting hours are over!" came over the intercom. Edd went into Eddy's room for a second. He wanted to talk to him. He read that if you talk to someone in a coma, they might here you. He walked into the room to find Sarah standing over Eddy, fear in her eyes. "You aren't someone I would expect in here", he said to her. She looked at him. Her face showed that she had been crying. "I just feel guilty. I did most of the taunting and bullying, so it feels like it's mostly my fault." Edd went to her side. "It isn't your fault." Sarah looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Well it isn't _all_ your fault. We all did something to make him go to something this extreme. It is your fault, it is my fault, it is everyone in the cul-de-sac's fault. You can't just go blaming yourself. You…" "GET OUT! VISIING HOURS ARE CLOSED!" the manger screamed at them. They walked out, hoping for the best.

What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since the incident. Double D and most of the kids are getting ready to go see Eddy, who is still in his coma.

"Ooh! Double D can I come? Pretty please with pepperoni on top and paper in the middle?" Double D stood there in his room, a sarcastic look on his face. "Ed, don't you remember? You got banned for squeezing a man in a body cast and claiming he was your uncle Cletus", Double D said. "Don't worry Ed. I'll tell you all about it," he said as he left Ed's room. "About what?" said Ed.

Double D walked along very sadly. Lately the cul-de-sac hadn't been the same without Eddy. They weren't used to not consistently hearing that voice and seeing his poorly made scams. And Double D hadn't been the same either. He hadn't been the perfectionist he used to be. He had been too busy thinking about Eddy to clean. His room had gotten quite messy, actually. When he got there, he was surprised to find Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf already there. They had felt the most sorry. They thought it was mostly their fault it happened. "Hello everyone", he said glumly. They all turned around. "Oh hello Double D". "Hi Double D." "Allo Brainy Ed Boy". "Double D", Sarah said, "The doctors want to see you". 'Uh-oh' Double D thought. Nervously, he walked into the room…

Eddy and Ella are walking together in the place they have been. "This place is weird", said Ella. "Yea. You don't know whether you're gonna make it or not." "Mm-hmmm", said Ella, "But as long as you're with me I don't mind". Eddy blushed. This has probably been the best week of his life. He has spent with a great girl, and for once, everyone is nice, including towards him. "I've never actually been this happy", Eddy said. While Ella blushed at his remark, Eddy continued. "I just hope we actually stay together." Yea", Ella said, "yea."

"What is it Doctor"? Double D asked. The doctor had a sad look on his face. But he knew it had to be said. "Edward, Eddy has no signs of recovery, and actually is getting worse, and…well…Eddy's parents have decided to take him off life support". Double D was shocked. "What do you mean? Eddy's parents could care less about Eddy! They only want him off life support because they want him out of the picture!" "Um…no Edward, you don't understand, they have decided to get clean because of this, and we all agree it would be best." Edd was furious. "Everyone realized how much they care about them! But all of the kids including me want you to give him a chance!" The doctor sighed. This wouldn't be easy "Edward, we are very sorry. We all have a unanimous agreement." And the doctor ran out do the unthinkable. Edd ran right after him.

The doctor walked in to see most kids (Kevin wasn't there) in the room staring at Eddy filled with sorrow. "Kids, your friend is…well…being taken off life support". "WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison. "I'm sorry". That's all he said before…he did it. "NO!" Double D yelled as he and Rolf started being on Eddy's chest. "Look kids," the annoyed doctor said, "I'm sorry about your friend, but you can't just bring him back to…". Suddenly, the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep noise ended, and a beep, beep, beep sound came on. "What the…?" "W-we…we did it", a shocked Double D said. "Eddy is still alive!" All the kids started cheering until they all thought the same thing: When will he wake from the coma?

Eddy and Ella were still walking when they looked down and saw something quite odd: Eddy's feet had just faded away! "What the hell?" he asked as some of his legs faded away. Someone walked up and said "Oh, you survived. You can tell because if your feet fade first, you live. If it's you head first, you are as good as gone. "Oh well", Eddy said as he suddenly got panicky and realized Ella was not fading in the slightest. "Huh?!" they both said. "No, this can't be happening", Eddy said. They were holding their hands as Ella said "I love you Eddy". "I love you too", Eddy said as his remains faded away, leaving Ella with only her tears.

To be continued


End file.
